


Longueur

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [14]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar was snoring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longueur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Briar was snoring—it wasn’t discrete or soft, either, as some might be during such a production. Sandry and Tris exchanged glances; Daja stared on, covering the laughter that wished to escape.

            Tris pulled his ear. He shuffled over to Sandry and rested his head on her shoulder. She flicked his head.

            “Briar,” Sandry whispered. “You can’t fall asleep during a concert!”

            He groaned some and pressed his face against her shoulder again. “When else would I? It stopped…”

            “Didn’t. It’s a longueur.”

            “s’ boring. I’m sleeping. Rosethorn can’t stop me.”

            A book fell atop his head.

            “I think you’ll find,” Rosethorn whispered fiercely in his ear, “that I can.”

            He straightened in his chair and listened to the rest of the music with utmost attention, his three sisters giggling at him. Once a street-rat, always a street-rat…or always until Anderran gardeners took control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
